


Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comments appreciated, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Eighth Year ofc, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry's POV, M/M, Poetry, Sleeplessness, an excerpt of my bigger poem, does poetry classify as fanfic?, drarry poem, eh, eh EH?!, filial fate: get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A poem. Harry's POV.





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt of my bigger poem, so no names are found here.

Have you spent a day alone with a bully?  
When there's no one to see,  
Something lifts from his shoulders  
It is wondrous to behold,  
Like an eyelid fluttering open and like lighting flashing  
Across darkness, and be warned  
It is often as temporary.

Permanence is overrated anyway.  
I have never slept very well;  
They always came for me in the night.  
In the night, I remember  
Long after they snored  
I laid awake, terrified of closing my eyes  
Lest the monster break through.

There was always this tussle  
Between will and fatigue, sharpened by my fear  
The stakes stacked against me, my body always won and  
When my mind rested its vigil  
He came. him and his, and me and mine  
Everyone haunted me in my terrors  
They killed and died and blamed me  
I was strangled and tied and made to suffer  
Incessantly I thrashed and mewled  
And occasionally, someone would wake me  
And lay back in their bed, unknowing  
Of the blessing that is sound sleep.

I didn't fix you; there was nothing broken inside  
That I could reset and make you alright  
When you chose to lift me from my woe  
I had no say in where you were carrying us  
It was all you. When you woke me from my hell  
And didn't lay back on your bed  
I spent the night alone with a bully  
When we walked the quiet castle together,  
When your sleep-heavy steps rid you of your barriers  
They freed me from my filial fate, too.

If I swim the skies and fish for you  
The dragon of the constellation  
I still wouldn't thank you enough;  
For the dream in which I exist  
Is your charity.


End file.
